


Dramat jakich mało

by Kirrond



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars References
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirrond/pseuds/Kirrond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komedia parodiująca codzienne życie postaci kreowanych przez członków zakonu Jedi Order (www.jediorder.pl). Komedia postała z okazji 14 rocznicy powstania Jedi Order we współpracy z Caroline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Caroline, Kirrond, w laboratorium SoK

 **Kirrond**  
Caroline, co będziemy dzisiaj robić?

 **Caroline**  
To samo co zawsze, będziemy przejmować władzę na Galaktyką.

 **Chór**  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qzZmU0aGmcc

 **Caroline**  
Kirrciu! Kirrciu! Nasi bracia i siostry Zakonnicy pewnie zastawiają się co robimy w laboratorium może rozpuścimy parę niewygodnych plotek na własny temat, niech się z okazji rocznicy pocieszą!

 **Kirrond**  
No dobrze Caro ale jak to zrobimy?

 **Caroline**  
Napiszemy holonetowy paradokument i opublikujemy na tablicy ogłoszeń.


	2. Akt I

**Scena I**  
Justine, Kirrond, w korytarzu SoK

 **Justine**  
Mam nadzieję, ze tym razem zapamiętasz co robiłeś źle.

 **Kirrond**  
Oczywiście Mistrzyni.

 **Justine**  
Na następną lekcję przygotujesz...

 **Kirrond**  
(patrzy na komlink)  
Tak tak Mistrzyni…  
(wybiega)

 

 **Scena** **II**  
Justine (sama), w korytarzu SoK

 

 **Justine**  
Nie mam pojęcia co w tego Padawana wstąpiło. Ostatnio jest nie do zniesienia. Może lepiej sprawdzę co on tam kombinuje.

 

 **Scana III**  
Caroline (przechodząc ze skrzynią w korytarzu SoK i pogwizdując popularną piosenkę pod tytułem "kręcimy pornola") Justine w korytarzu SoK

 

 **Justine**  
Co tam niesiesz Caroline?

 **Caroline**  
Ośmiornice świeżutkie prosto z Coruscant.

 **Justine**  
Po co Ci ośmiornice?

 **Caroline**  
W celach badawczych droga Mistrzyni myślę że badania nad nimi pozwolą mi wzbogacić trochę nasz fundusz naukowy. Bo widzisz ośmiornice są naprawdę fascynującymi stworzeniami potrafią..."

 **Justine**  
(przewraca oczami)  
Chyba jednak wolę nie wiedzieć.

 **Caroline**  
Ah... Mistrzyni? Widziałaś może Matkę Opiekunkę Sharon? Mam do niej romans... poważny romans.

 **Justine**  
Sprawdź w jej gabinecie.

 

**Scena IV**

Godzinę później Caroline i Sharon rozmawiają w gabinecie opiekunki SoK, Justine przechodzi korytarzem i słyszy rozmowę, w końcu drzwi są otwarte Caroline pewnie zapomniała je zamknąć

 

 **Caroline**  
SHARON PROSZĘ ZGÓDŹ SIĘ TO DLA NAUKI!

 **Sharon**  
Nie zrobię tego Caroline jestem wystarczająco zajęta sprawami Zakonu, a Twój fundusz naukowy byłby wystarczająco wysoki gdybyś jeździła po Coruscant jak człowiek...

 **Caroline**  
Sharon proszę naprawdę to dla mnie ważne nie ma nikogo lepszego do tej roli w Zakonie, Twój głos jest idealny i masz spore doświadczenie... Hmm a co powiesz na układ?

 **Sharon**  
Jaki znowu układ?

 **Caroline**  
Mój khem khem "przyjaciel" ma ładny domek na jednej z Coruscańskich wysp kurortów gdybym tak wysłała Cię tam na urlop z pewnym hmm "gwiezdnym podróżnikiem" kochającym morze równie mocno jak ty?

 **Sharon**  
Zastanowię się.

 **Caroline**  
A może rozpuszczę adeptom plotki o Twoich morskich romansach? Albo lepiej powiem im że wcale nie jesteś taka straszna jak chcieliby Cię widzieć.

 **Sharon**  
Umowa stoi ale ten twój "gwiezdny podróżnik" ma być przystojny.

 **Caroline**  
Wiesz że Cię kocham Matko Mistrzyni

 

**Scena V**

Justine (sama)

 

 **Justine**  
Co ta Caroline kombinuje? I jeszcze wciąga w to pół zakonu. Muszę przypilnować żeby Kirronda w coś nie wplątała. Kiedy myślę o tych biednych ośmiornicach… Moc jedna wie co ona tak naprawdę tam wyprawia. Już ja ją przypilnuję. Tak! Postawię Marfa na czatach.

 

**Scena VI**

Justine, Kirrond, komnata Justine

 

 **Justine**  
Wejdź Padawanie.

 **Kirrond**  
Ach, witaj najznamienitsza z Mistrzyń o mądrości…

 **Justine**  
(Przerywając)  
Co przeskrobałeś?

 **Kirrond**  
Mistrzyni, cóż złego i niecnego może uczynić Grzeszny Padawan. Rad jestem mogąc pobierać nauki od Ciebie Mistrzyni.

 **Justine**  
Kirrondzie.

 **Kirrond**  
Tak Mistrzyni?

 **Justine**  
Mów zaraz o co chodzi.

 **Kirrond**  
Mistrzyni, ale czy ja muszę mieć interes, aby Cię odwiedzić?

 **Justine**  
Przejdź do rzeczy, albo wyciągnę kropkę nienawiści.

 **Kirrond**  
(wzdychając)  
Chciałbym pożyczyć holokamerę, którą niedawno sprowadziłaś z Coruscant.

 **Justine**  
(niepewnie)  
A skąd Ty niby wiesz o niej?

 **Kirrond**  
Odpakowywałaś ja z wyraźnym podnieceniem w czasie jednej z lekcji, Mistrzyni.

 **Justine**  
A… tak… przed tymi padawanami nic się nie ukryje. A po co ci ona?

 **Kirrond**  
To niespodzianka.

 **Justine**  
(zrezygnowana)  
Dobrze. Możesz ją pożyczyć. Leży na stoliku.

 **Kirrond**  
O, co kręciłaś ostatnio Mistrzyni?

 **Justine**  
Mocy! Która to już godzina. Muszę być w gabinecie Mistrzyni Matki za 5 minut temu. Padawanie idź do siebie, przyniosę ci tą holokamerę.

 

**Scena VII**

Justine, Caroline, Sharon, Marfanor, stołówka  
(Caroline z Sharon)

 

 **Caroline**  
Wiesz Sharon generalnie możesz się trochę no wiesz puścić wodze fantazji wiesz to nowatorski film ma być inne niż wszystkie te nudne nieciekawe filmy to ma być wiesz Moc jak w naszym Zakonie.

 **Sharon**  
Caroline nigdy czegoś takiego nie robiłam

 **Caroline**  
No ale Sharon masz talent aktorski wiesz wykorzystaj go jakoś tu coś tam po moduluj głosem wiesz ale ogólnie jest super nie .

(Justine z Marfanorem w pobliżu)

 **Justine**  
Wiesz, ostatnio działo się sporo dziwnych rzeczy. Sprowadza jakieś dziwne ośmiornice, namawia Sharon na jakieś role, do których ma największe doświadczenie. A ten nicpoń Kirrond gdzieś znika godzinami. I jeszcze pożyczył holokamerę.

 **Marfanor**  
A mówił po co?

 **Justine**  
Nie, tylko, że to niespodzianka.

 **Marfanor**  
Pssst, słyszałaś? O brzmi jak jakieś wyszukane porno.

 **Justine**  
O nie! Czy to możliwe, żeby ta Chissanka wciągnęła mojego Padawana w kręcenie pornusów?! To by tłumaczyło jego nowiutki myśliwiec.


	3. Akt II

**Scena I**

**Chór**  
Pornola!  
Kręcimy pornola!

  
**Scena II**  
Justine, piwnica SoK

  
**Justine (sama)**  
Już ja ich przypilnuję. Dowiem się co oni knują. A jeśli naprawdę kręcą pornusy to im nog z tyłków powyrywam i wyślę Agnes, żeby ich lightingami popieściła… A cóż to? To chyba jedna z tych ośmiornic Caroline. Ha! Jestem taka przebiegła! Wykorzystam ją aby niewinnie sprawdzić co oni tam wyprawiają.

 

**Scena III**  
Justine stoi ze szklanką przyłożoną do ściany laboratorium biologicznego słyszy krzyki Kirronda i Caroline

 

**Caroline**  
Adepcku ubierz lateksowe rękawiczki, czeka nas brudna robota...

**Kirrond**  
Czekaj... Caro a ta nie jest toksyczna?

**Caroline**  
Jak diabli toksyczna dlatego upewnij się że rękawiczki są całe.. nie chcemy przecież poparzyć się jej wydzielinami.

**Kirrond**  
Mam ją!

**Caroline**  
Świetnie! Weź teraz to podaj mi ją ja ją tam wepchnę... tylko trzymaj mocno bo jak nam ucieknie to Matka Opiekunka zrobi nam z tyłków czystkę Jedi.

**Kirrond**  
Nie chcę doświadczyć czystki Jedi na moim tyłku... szczególnie ze strony Matki Opiekunki

**Caroline**  
No to trzymaj Mocno... Jasna cholera właź tam przeklęta głowonoga franco!

**Kirrond**  
Caro pchaj mocniej coś nam się trafił oporny okaz  
Caroline  
Właź tam ty przeklęty stworze bo jak nie to inaczej porozmawiamy! No rzesz wepchaj się po dobroci bo Ci macki połamię.

**Justine  
** Oh! Co oni tam wyczyniają? Muszę im przeszkodzić zanim skrzywdzą to biedne stworzenie w końcu jestem Jedi chronię życie! No dobrze... muszę to przyznać nawet przed samą sobą... jestem po prostu ciekawa co oni robią... na bank kręcą pornosa i jeszcze mieszają w to ośmiornice! (Justine wpada do laboratorium z niebieską ośmiornicą w jednej dłoni, w drugiej trzyma szklankę Caroline i Kirrond odwracają głowę w stronę drzwi zprzerażeniem. Kirrond trzyma w dłoniach słoik, a Caroline fioletową ośmiornicę która zapiera się na otworze słoika mackami)

**Caroline**  
Cześć Justine! O znalazłaś przyjaciela naszej ośmiornicy! Wiesz jak one źle znoszą rozłąkę spójrz tylko jak się Sonny zapiera nie da się wpakować do osobnego słoika na czas zmiany wody w akwarium!

**Kirrond**  
Mistrzyni a po co Ci szklanka? Chciałaś żeby Bean się napił? To bardzo miło z Twojej strony że dbasz o nasze obiekty testowe prawda Caroline?

**Caroline**  
Całkowicie się z Tobą zgadzam Kirrciu

**Justine**  
Tak... woda dla... Czekajcie one mają imiona?  
Caroline  
OCZYWIŚCIE ŻE TAK! Masz szczęście że uciekł nam Bean... Sonny jest śmiertelnie toksyczny jeżeli dotykasz go bez rękawiczek.

**Kirrond**  
Gdzie jest wspólny słoik?

**Caroline**  
Leży na stanowisku komputerowym, Justine czy mogłabyś?  
Justine (lekko zdezorientowana podaje słoik Kirrondowi i wrzuca do niego niebieską ośmiornicę)

**Caroline**  
Kirrciu przytrzymaj proszę słoik wrzucę Sonnyego i wyjmiemy resztę naszych wspaniałych głowonogów i przygotujemy akwarium.

**Kirrond**  
Oczywiście Carciu. Dziękujemy jeszcze raz Mistrzyni!

**Justine**  
Tak... Tak... proszę bardzo... nie ma problemu... Pójdę już wiecie... mam dużo pracy...

 

**Scena IV**

Justine przechodzi koło laboratrorium i słyszy dialog okraszony dźwiękami świadczącymi o smakowitym siorbaniu czegoś

 

**Justine**  
AH! jestem PEWNA że Caroline i Kirrond kręcą pornosy... przygotowywanie akwariów i nazywanie ośmiornic to tylko podpucha! Myślą że mnie oszukają... ale jeszcze nie powiedziałam ostatniego słowa tym razem ich przyłapię i wszystko powiem duchowi Mistrza Rusisa!

**Sharon**  
Caro przestań siorbać to obleśne

**Caroline**  
Jakie obleśne tak jest po prostu zabawniej i jest większa oszczędność czasu, nigdy nie próbowałaś?

**Sharon**  
Co nie zmienia faktu że to obleśne.

**Caroline**  
Nie znasz się na metodach eksperymentalnych Matko Mistrzyni, prawda że jest zabawnie Kirrciu?

**Justine**  
Teraz ich mam... te wstrętne nicponie na bank mi się nie wywiną! Przyłapię ich na gorącym uczynku!  
(otwiera drzwi do laboratorium z hukiem i dostrzega Caroline Kirronda zasysających czerwoną ciesz z misek przez rurę masek gazowych obok nich siedzi Sharon i zjada czerwoną ciecz łyżeczką)  
(Justine Otwiera usta ze zdziwienia, Caroline i Kirrond odwracają zamaskowane głowy i machają wesoło do niespodziewanego gościa... na tyle na ile wesoło mogą machać obcy w maskach gazowych)

**Caroline**  
Cześć Justine masz może ochotę na kisiel malinowy?

**Justine**  
Kisiel? Wy... jecie kisiel?

**Caroline**  
No tak kisiel to źródło łatwo przyswajalnej glukozy, a wiesz po paru godzinach eksperymentów cukier spada myśleć się nie chce... a wiesz mózg działa wyłącznie na glukozę.

**Justine**  
A... maska?

**Kirrond**  
Tak jest zabawniej

**Sharon**  
To obrzydliwe

**Caroline**  
A mówże co sobie chcesz Matko Mistrzyni kto by chciał zdejmować maskę kiedy ten czas można przeznaczyć na eksperymenty!

**Sharon**  
Zdjęcie i założenie maski trwa 30 sekund

**Caroline i Kirrond**  
TO 30 SEKUND WIĘCEJ DLA NUAKI!

 

**SCENA V**

 

Nagle do gabinetu Justine wchodzi Kirrond z walizką w ręce i akwarium z niebieską i fioletową ośmiornicą pod pachą kładzie walizkę na biurku Justine kłania się nisko i wychodzi  
Justine zdezorientowana otwiera walizkę znajduje w niej kasetę plik banknotów kredytowych swoją kamerę i liścik.  
Justine czyta na głos list) "Mistrzyni jesteśmy Ci bardzo wdzięczni za Twoją kamerę, bez niej udałoby nam się nakręcić tego wspaniałego filmu! W walizce znajduje się również Twój udział w zyskach, za pożyczenie kamery i przyłączenie się do zdobywania funduszy na rzecz nauki! Jesteśmy Ci bardzo wdzięczni! A... Sean i Bean przyszli do Ciebie w odwiedziny, twierdzą że za Tobą tęsknią.  
Pozdrawiamy  
Kirrond i Caroline"

**Justine**  
NA MOC! Oni jednak nakręcili tego pornola! W dodatku zdążyli go sprzedać! Jakim cudem mogłam ich nie przyłapać! Już ja im pokażę... tylko najpierw obejrzę jak bardzo szkodliwa jest ta kaseta...


	4. Epilog

(Justine siedzi sama w ciemności, zamknięta na 4 spusty we własnej komnacie i wstydliwie chowa cyfronotes pod kocem. Ma założone słuchawki i drżącą dłonią trzyma otrzymaną w walizce kasetę.)

 **Justine**  
Mam nadzieję że nikt mnie nie przyłapie jak będę oglądać to... to... coś jakkolwiek obrzydliwe to nakręcili. Nigdy nie przypuszczałam że będę się modlić żeby film przeznaczony dla widzów dorosłych nakręcony przez mojego padawana nie zawierał ośmiornic. No cóż... im szybciej ocenię moralną szkodliwość tego nagrania tym szybciej się go pozbędę.  
(włącza film na ekranie notatnika ukazuje się pływająca w akwarium fioletowa ośmiornica, obok niej pływa sobie radośnie niebieska. Po chwili w słuchawkach rozlega się głos Matki Opiekunki Sharon opowiadającej o życiu, anatomii, fizjologii i zwyczajach godowych danego gatunku. Zainteresowana filmem Justine nawet nie orientuje się kiedy jej podróż do krain ośmiornic się kończy. Zadowolona wychodzi spod koca zapala światło, podchodzi do akwarium stojącego na biurku i mówi.  
Justine  
Caroline miała racje... jesteście potwornie interesujące

 **Chór**  
Znajoma Sith Lady już do Nas dzwoniła  
„Panie Adepcik pornola przysyłaj”  
Lecz tutaj wybuchła afera niestety,  
bo Kirrond na poczcie pomylił kasety

Naszego pornola dostała Justina  
Co film o życiu Jedi u Nas zamówiła  
Do Sithów natomiast dotarła kaseta  
Na której Caro zjada kotleta!


	5. Alternatywny Epilog

(Caroline Kirrond i Sharon siedzą w gabinecie Chissanki. Na biurku stoi na wpół opróżniona butelka czystej koreliańskiej i trwa żywa rozmowa o udanym przedsięwzięciu i pozyskanych dzięki niemu środkach. Do gabinetu po zapukaniu i usłyszeniu pozwolenia wchodzi Justine z akwarium pod pachą.)

**Justine**  
Caroline przyszłam oddać Twoje ośmiornice, chyba za tobą tęsknią pływają bardziej anemicznie.

**Caroline**  
Jasne postaw je na biurku. Napijesz się z nami mistrzyni?

**Kirrond**  
Podobał Ci się nasz film Mistrzyni?

**Justine**  
Nie Caro mam dużo pracy... Tak był bardzo interesujący...Muszę Wam się do czegoś przyznać...

**Sharon** z nadzieją  
Chcesz mnie zastąpić na stanowisku matki opiekunki?

**Kirrond** ze smutkiem  
Już nie chcesz żebym był Twoim padawanem i wymienisz mnie na lepszy model?

**Caroline** z przerażeniem  
Oddasz mnie do zakładu dla psychicznie chorych obcych gdzie nie będą mnie karmić?

**Justine**  
Nie... cały czas byłam pewna że potrzebujecie mojej kamery bo chcecie nakręcić pornosa.

**Sharon**  
Myślisz że zgodziłabym się na kręcenie pornosa?

**Justine**  
No nie ale... Zabrzmiało jakby Caroline miała zamiar Cię zaangażować...

**Caroline**  
Myślisz że naprawdę jestem aż tak chora? Pornosy z ośmiornicami? Mało mam problemów obrońcy praw zwierząt by mnie zjedli...

**Justine**  
No nie Caroline... po prostu... Wasze rozmowy brzmiały co najmniej dwuznacznie

**Kirrond**  
Ale Mistrzyni naprawdę myślałaś że zrobiłbym coś tak okropnego i znęcał się nad biednymi stworzeniami?

**Justine**  
No nie... macie rację. To było głupie i bezpodstawne przepraszam że Was podejrzewałam. Zwłaszcza Ciebie Caro... byłam przekonana że jesteś pomysłodawcą całej akcji.

**Caroline**  
Wiesz... w sumie to całkiem niezły pomysł na pornolu zarobilibyśmy dwa razy więcej niż uniwersyteckich filmach przyrodniczych...

**Sharon**  
W sumie racja... a i jakbyś mi Caro znalazła jakiegoś przystojnego żeglarza.

**Kirrond**  
Ej to jest myśl poćwiczyłbym montaż i łapanie dobrych ujęć...  
Jusine mdleje

**Sharon**  
Chyba przegięliśmy. Biedna Justine chyba nie załapała żartu.

**Kirrond**  
Jak ona mogła myśleć że kręciliśmy pornusy?

**Caroline**  
Widzisz Adepciku... to ja... bo co złego w tym Zakonie to przecież zawsze ja!

**Kirrond**  
Jak ona mogła się na to złapać i naprawdę myśleć że kręcimy pornusy

**Caroline**  
Fakt faktem złapała się... Matko opiekunko wyskakuj z kasy, przegrałaś zakład. mówiłam, że co złego to ja i wystarczy odpowiednia sceneria i nawet Mistrzyni Justine da się złapać na dobry rocznicowy dowcip... a i wiesz... chyba polecę na Coruscant zanim się obudzi i pomyśli, że nasza mała prowokacja wcale nie była zabawna. Jak co to zmusiłam Was do tego albo coś... w końcu jeżeli chodzi o ten Zakon co złego to zawsze ja!


End file.
